Shadow Lass
Legion of Super-Heroes Team Member Tasmia Mallor, alias 'Shadow Lass' was a leading member of the Legion of Super-Heroes. She hails from the planet Talok VIII and like all Talokites,Go to the DC Databse for more on Talok VIII and the Talokites. she has blue skin and pointed ears and was adapted to the harsh desert terrain of her planet. She has kept very true to her people's beliefs and rituals, training hard from an early age to assert her family's power and status among her people. As the Talokian champion she has the power to create and manipulate darkness. __TOC__ Background Information In the parallel-universe of Earth-One, exists Talok VIII, the eighth planet in the Talok system. It is a hidden, backwater world of swords and sorcery. They are constantly engage in some sort of battle. Despite this, by the 30th century the desert planet had become a member of the United Planets. Tasmia’s story begins a millennia ago, when the Talokites were under the rule of alien conquerors, until Sarven Mallor overthrew the aliens by destroying their oppressive machines, thus saving his people. He became the Talokites protector and they called him the ‘Shadow Champion’ beacuase of his strange ability to cast darkness and shadows. The radiation emitted from the destroyed machines altered Mallor’s genetic structure, giving him this strange power. For centuries, as each member of the Mallor clan matured, they were brought to the ‘cave of shadows’ to be judged and empowered by their ancestors’ spirits.Tasmia's 20th-century ancestors Lydea Mallor (Darkstar) and Lyrissa Mallor were also shadow champions, as well as members of the interstellar police force called L.E.G.I.O.N. When worshipers of the god Makkas, the hill dwelling Yakka-Mahor (an unruly tribal people) encircled an enlightened city, the people panicked and searched out the next descendant of the Mallor family, the granddaughter of the last shadow champion – Tasmia Mallor. Using a compass that was supposed to point to the shadow cave, she slipped out of the city. She meets up with her younger cousin, Grev Mallor. Together, they make their make their way to the mysterious and forbidden cave beneath the surface of the planet. When they entered the cavern their ancestors spoke to them, casting a pitch black cloud which acted on their genetic heritage and unleashed their powers. With the ‘shadow power’, Tasmia became Shadow Lass, champion of Talok VIII, and drove the Yakka-Mahor back. For the next several years she defended Talok City from threats of many different sorts. Her cousin Grev, who also wielded the shadow power thanks to his bloodline, went on to join the Legion Academy as Shadow Kid.As revealed in Secret Origins, Vol. 2 #8 (November 1986). As fate would have it, while the ‘Shadow Champion’ / ‘Shadow Lass’ was off-planet on a diplomatic mission, the 'Fatal Five'Go to the DC Database for more on the Fatal Five. invaded her homeworld from another dimension. All she knew however was that her planet was attacked by some unknown force and then locked down. Unable to return openly, she sought out the Legion of Super-Heroes, who had also been made aware of the situation on Talok VIII. She then acted as guide for a group of Legionnaires sent to investigate. Once they knew what needed to be done the rest of the Legionnaires followed. The Fatal Five, responded by attacking and nearly destroying the Legion in its own headquarters. During the siege, Shadow Lass officially joined the Legion, and helped defeat the Fatal Five.As revealed in Adventure Comics, #365 (February 1968) and #366 (March 1968). Tasmia’s origin and subsequent defeat of the Fatal Five is briefly recounted in Secrets of the Legion of Super-Heroes, #2 (February 1981). Over the next few months, Tasmia became intrigued with Brainiac 5, but eventually fell for Mon El. The two became romantically involved. As revealed in Adventure Comics, #375 (December 1968). They have been steadfastly committed to one another ever since. Her devotion to the Legion is similarly constant. She has survived a near-death possessionAs revealed in Superboy, #183/2 (March 1972). and was badly injured by a sewer monster.As revealed in Superboy and the Legion of Super-Heroes, #248 (February 1979). An event that shook Tasmia to her core occurred when Darkseid assembled his army and used her ancestor's (Lydea Mallor's) DNA to create a dark servant.This story unfolds in four issues: Legion of Super-Heroes,#289 (July 1982); Legion of Super-Heroes Annual, Vol. 2 #1 (1982); Legion of Super-Heroes, #290 (August 1982) and'' #291'' (September 1982). A few months later, apparently still ‘out-of-sorts’ from her confrontation with Darkseid, she begins to doubt herself. She donned Caucasian body makeup and called herself "Shadow Woman" in order to feel more attractive. Mon-El dismissed her insecurities and reassured her of his love.As revealed in Legion of Super-Heroes, Vol. 2 #299 (May 1983) and #300 (June 1983). She was there for him, too, helping him through his own near-death bout with lead poisoning.As revealed in Legion of Super-Heroes, Vol. 3 #21 (April 1986) and #23 (June 1986). Powers and Abilities Super Powers *'Darkness Manipulation:' She can cast dark-fields preventing all light from reaching an area from outside. These can either be complete, effectively rendering useless all light sources within the area, or hollow to allow the interior to be lit. She can also solidify these fields, to use as a more direct weapon. Shadow Lass has the power to create darkness 100 times darker than a moonless night. Her black shadows are impenetrable by light.As revealed in Legion of Super-Heroes, Vol 3 #1 (August, 1984). *'Shadow-Sight: ' She has shadow-sensitive eyes that give her the ability to see in darkness. She can draw strength from the slightest shadow or dark corner. She can also build up her power by wrapping her face in the folds of her cape and shielding her eyes from glare. As she expands her shadow nearer to light sources the pressure becomes greater, her mind feeling like it's on fire. Abilities *'Basic Hand-to-Hand combat' *'Diplomacy' Paraphernalia Equipment * Legion Flight Ring: As a member of the Legion of Super-Heroes she is provided a Legion Flight Ring. It allows her to fly and protects her from the vacuum of space and other dangerous environments. Appearances * SuperFriends Comic Book: **''Super Friends #7'' and ''Super Friends #8'' references the following cross-universe story: *** ''All-Star Comics, #68'' (October 1977) -- implied only *** Justice League of America, Vol. 1 #147 (October, 1977) -- directly referenced *** Justice League of America, Vol. 1 #148 (November, 1977) -- directly referenced *** ''All-Star Comics, #69'' (November 1977) -- implied only Notes * Shadow Lass first appeared in Adventure Comics, #365 (February 1968). * She was created by Jim Shooter and Curt Swan. * She became the Legion's eighth female member and the 24th Legionnaire overall. * Shadow Lass was the first of her race to actually make an appearance in comics. External Links *Shadow Lass at the DC Database *Shadow Lass at Wikipedia References Category:Characters Category:DC characters Category:Aliens Category:Superheroes